Silver the Hedgehog/Robinson Arc
Minor Threat Future Fake |Row 3 title = Age|Row 3 info = 14|Row 4 title = Gender|Row 4 info = Male|Row 5 title = Grade|Row 5 info = Doesn't attend school|Row 6 title = Alignment|Row 6 info = Chaotic Neutral|Row 7 title = Height|Row 7 info = 3'4|Row 8 title = Build|Row 8 info = Average: 78 lbs.|Row 9 title = Talents|Row 9 info = Ice Skating Music|Row 10 title = Instagram Followers|Row 10 info = 12.1M|Row 11 title = Element|Row 11 info = Chaos, Telekinetic|Row 12 title = Best Friends|Row 12 info = Blaze Marine Curtis CreamEspio|Row 13 title = Enemies|Row 13 info = Louis Bokkun Dawn|Row 14 title = Romantic Interests|Row 14 info = Blaze |Row 15 title = Voiced By|Row 15 info = Pete Cappella|Row 17 title = Sports|Row 17 info = Ice Skating|Row 18 title = Sexuality|Row 18 info = Heterosexual|Row 19 title = Species|Row 19 info = Hedgehog|Row 20 title = Weaknesses|Row 20 info = Naïve Overconfidence}}'Silver the Hedgehog '''is a fictional anthropomorphic hedgehog created by SEGA. He is a hedgehog from the future, the arch enemy of Louis Robinson and his friends. General Info History Personality Silver is best described as having a strong sense of justice. He fights for what ''he thinks is right. However, not all of his actions and accomplishments are heroic. Silver is also somewhat egoistic. He sometimes brags about him being much better than his rivals, which could make him a very tough opponent. His attitude is not something to look up upon. His egoistic behavior could make him pay a price. Silver is also doesn't really think before he acts. He doesn't really know what to say half of the time. Though he does talk a lot. When he's angry, you won't like him. He also is a bit mischievous. A perfect example is the running gag of Silver chasing his cousins. Skills Ice Skating Silver has shown to be extremely good at ice skating. He has a very good talent of figure skating. His speed skating abilities aren't bad either. He skates with grace and speed. However, he isn't very agile. He sometimes makes his speed get the most of him and could crash. Lacrosse Abilities and Powers Silver also can run at pretty high speeds. Though is isn't faster than Sonic, Shadow or even Blaze. However, when he levitates with his psychic force, it is almost like he is flying twice as fast as he runs, being able to catch up with Sonic. Silver has also proven himself to be very acrobatic. His tricks make him move gracefully, and can perform many flips in the air with ease. He also gets a nice jump and can twist tightly. Psychokinesis Silver's main supernatural ability is psychokinesis. This is shown when the cyan lines on his golden cuffs and symbol on his gloves glow. His body also glows that color. With this power comes telekinesis and levitation. Relationships Blaze Main Article: Silver and Blaze To Silver, Blaze is like his older sister. Although they are only months apart, they view each other as very close friends and do everything together. She lived in his time period for a very long time. Marine Traveling with Blaze to his timezone, Marine and Silver built a very good friendship. They don't really talk to each other a lot, unless their with Blaze. Shadow Main Article: Shadow and Silver Amy Main Article: Silver and Amy Louis Main Article: Louis and Silver Ever since finding out that Sonic isn't the Iblis Trigger, Silver was hunting hoping to kill the one who really destroyed his future. When he met Louis, he tried to ruin his happiness and always battled him. The worst he ever did to him was break his knee. Sonic Originally, Silver wanted to destroy Sonic for everything he was worth because he thought he was the Iblis Trigger. However, he learned that they were on the same side working towards a common goal. He then later found out that he wasn't the real Iblis Trigger, making him feel sorry for the things he put him through. Dawn Main Article: Dawn and Silver Quotes "This time, I will kill you!" "What, my figure skating skills are far more awesome!" "Sorry Cream, I really like you, but my heart belongs to Shadow." "This is really confusing." "Unbelievable!" "If you think you're getting away this time, you got another thing coming!" "This time there will be no interruptions!" "Why would I play board games? They literally have 'bored' in the name!" "Amy? Get outta my way Amy. This is my mission." "God dammit, Louis, you're a real pain." "This doesn't make any sense..." "That wasn't me! It was Bokkun!" "Wait, what happened to you whining 'I'm not the Iblis Trigger!'?" Trivia *Silver has an alternate outfit. His alternate outfit consists of a tealish color shirt, grey shorts, teal shoes with white lace and a purple one-strap backpack. *In the DRA Anime series, Silver has two running gags: **One of them is when Silver always gets into a chasedown to get Dawn. Nobody knows why he does it though. Usually, Dawn escapes it. **Another gag is hen Silver is talking a lot and the Louis's Furret or another furret drops a piano out of nowhere landing on him. *Silver is actually bisexual. He is currently dating Shadow and has a crush on Christina. ** However, Silver's homosexuality was never shown in the DRA series, but mostly in the Mariala Anime.